What she's been waiting for
by Kagome1322
Summary: Winry has waited for her friends for four years, little did she know she waited fo a good reason. it's cliche i know but its EdxWinry.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: I just wanted to say hey and thank you for reading my fic. It was really fun writing it for all of you and please review. And also Ed and Winry might be a little out of character but I tried to keep the in tack.)

Chapter one: Unexpected Guest

Winry's POV. Cursives are her thoughts.

18-year-old Winry Rockbell was sitting on her porch in the small town of Rizenbul lost in deep thought looking up the road. She had been doing that a lot lately 'more like the past four years' she thought. Yes, she was waiting for him again him and his brother, the Elrics. She was pulled out of her thoughts as her grandmother called out to her in an almost too chipper voice.

"Winry dear come help me set the table, we have company tonight."

But Winry thought nothing of it and called back "OK coming grandma.

As Winry was walking to the dining room she began to think again. 'I wonder if its them' but when she saw four plates she knew she was wrong because if it was the Elrics they would only need three plates due to the fact that the younger Elric, Alphonse, was in a suit of armor. Pinako saw her granddaughter's change in her mood and said,

"Oh lighten up dear, I'm sure they'll come back some time or another." 'How does she always know what I'm thinking?' winry questioned herself.

After she was done setting the table she started up the stairs to her room.

"Make sure you put on the clothes I laid out for you, this is a **VERY** important dinner Winry!" Pinako called after her.

"What do you mean by. . . Oh never mind, alright" winry stated sounding confused, her grandmother just laughed softly to herself and said "She has no idea what's coming."

When winry got to her room she almost screamed. Laying on her bed was a black lace bra, matching thong, tight pink silk button-up shirt, a very short black skirt and matching pink go-go boots that went up to her thighs. 'What am I going to have dinner or going out to a strip club' passed through Winry's mind as she looked at the clothes a second time mirror. But instead of wanting to get yelled at she put on the clothes went to her make-up mirror put on some light pink eye shadow, some blush and lip gloss, then took down her hair and smiled.

"I look OK . . . I guess" Winry stated talking to no one in particular.

Ding-Dong. . . Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong, . . .Ding-Dong,. . Ding-Dong,

Winry heard the doorbell ring five times then Pinako scream, "Winry get that damn door, I'm in the bathroom" "OK, granny sorry" Winry said a little scared.

As she walked to the door she smoothed down her hair then shook it a little to make it look better put on a smile opened the door and. . . screamed.

"**OH MY FREAKING GAWD, WERE IN THE . . . HOW IN THE . . ."**and then she fainted.

(Hey remember to review and after I get 5 reviews I'll post up the next and final chapter. So unless you review You'll never find out who was at the door. Even though you all probably know who it is.)


	2. Suprise suprise, and more suprises

AN: well I got really bored so I decided to just type the next part anyway.

Also this is the last and finale chapter of this story.

With that said on with the story!

Winry woke up on the couch, she couldn't believe it " Their back, no he's back" she said in a whisper then got up and headed to the kitchen not remembering what she was wearing.

She walked in and all eyes were on her. Ed was getting even happier about being back when he saw her clothes and just stared.

"Oh thank the heavens your awake Winry, I thought you might have been ill!"

"I'm glad your okay" Al stated as a 'HUMAN' and not a hollow suit of armor, a smile player her lips as she knew who it was then heard a very cocky teenage male voice say very rudely,

"I come back after four years and all you say is 'were the, how the' then go to sleep without so much as a hello!" this was Ed and oh how she missed doing what she was about to do.

She grabbed her wrench and collided it with the all to familiar head directly on the forehead enjoying the sound of his rant that was about to come…

"WHAT THE HELL WINRY!" screamed Ed. But what he was least expecting she did.

"What in the heck are you… doing Winry?" asked a very confused Ed. Well you see winry had run over to Ed and embraced him and whispered so low in his ear even he had to strain to hear it.

"I missed you so much you have no **idea** how crazy I went waiting for you to come back." Ed then let go of her stood up and placed her in the chair before she could object to anything he got on one knee and startled her with what he said next (AN: hint hint very mushy moment).

"Winry I love you more than life itself and would do anything for you will you marry me?" Ed looked at her lovingly and hopefully.

She replied after about three minutes of silence "yes Ed I will and I love you too" Ed got up and kissed her gingerly on the lips and slipped the ring on her finger grinning wildly.

Pinako and Al were at the door and smirked both thinking "well it's about time'. Then all spoke up and said,

"After twelve years of saying he would be the who would get to marry her he finally done it." Pinako smiled and nodded knowingly. Then they quietly left the to lovebirds alone. But as soon as they started to walk away they both yelled back to Ed and winry

"It's about freakin' time you two!"

FIN 

**AN: so I hope you liked it and if you did please tell me how much in a review because I may make a sequel if you really liked it and if not please no flames this is my first shot at a semi-romance. **

**Well with that said BYE-BYE!**


End file.
